Reading Spider-Man ver Musikman50
by Afatelesstale
Summary: Reading of Enchanted Web, Savage Instincts, & The Spider's Daughters. By Musikman50 & have been given permission to use his stories. And edit them to better suit my needs. So sadly won’t be a complete 100% retelling of them.
1. No more Spider-Man

Disclaimer: Spider-Man and Etc is owned by Marvel, which Is owed by Disney. While the stories used are by Musikman50 (FanFiction) where I have already asked him for permission to use his stories. And to edit them to better suit my needs. The characters I'm going to use will be loosely based off Earth 616 post House of M but pre no more mutants. So no Hope saving the mutants or Phoenix five nor superior Spider-Man. Layla Miller gets replaced by M.W- who is not an OC.

Wanda Maximoff, also known as the Scarlet Witch, has been left broken after the events of the Planet X and Avengers Disassembled.

"My children…"

Currently suffering a mental breakdown, all because the tin-man equipment couldn't stay up, nor impregnate her. For unlike her their relationship was always an experiment to him, to feel more human, to understand carbon lifeforms. Unlike her that gave it her all to make it work even bending the force of reality to her will.

" my babies…"

Yet when she needed him most, he left her. Citing Their relationship was a failed attempt, and for her to move on. For he already had.

"Come back…"

"I never truly knew why you chose me over the arachnid, when you knew he could truly give you what I could not."

Yet those words fell on deaths door, for even if she wanted, she knew her and Peter could never work...no matter what he truly meant to her, or what he still made her feel. Secretly wishing he was here now, and would take her back. Wishing she never listen to her father about Peter.

"I miss you peter...please come back…"

———-Line break———-

Living on the devastated island of Genosha a physical reputation of Wanda psyche. under the care of Xavier and her father Magneto they try to treat Wanda.

Yet Xavier informs Magneto that his telepathic powers will no longer be enough to hold back Wanda's reality-warping abilities and that a permanent solution must be found. Magneto in a brief moment of clarity blames himself for twisting his children through the strength of his own dreams and ambitions. He even felt the slightest regret for breaking her up with the bug, not enough to seek him but enough to feel it, still he wasn't like her would remember anyways.

———-Line Break——-

Meanwhile, Xavier arranges a meeting of the Avengers, the X-Men and several lone heroes to Avengers Tower to decide the fate of Wanda Maximoff.

Emma Frost cold bloodedly concludes that killing Wanda is the only way to end her destructive magic. Meanwhile Captain America argues that the group should seek alternate methods of dealing with Wanda including suppression of her powers and her insanity.

The X-Men argue that if word gets out that a mutant with the ability to change reality went insane, it would send human-mutant relations back to the stone-age.

As the conversation progresses, Spider-Man can't help but feel sick to his stomach at this, hearing what they seek to do to a friend, someone they have battled with for years, who has helped save the world multiple times. She just needs help, not persecution, what they supposedly swore to uphold. Yet it's when Vision spoke that he could no hold his piece.

"How about you vision? Isn't she your wife? What do you think we should do?"

Everyone turns to him, wondering what he'll save, if he'll fight them on this. Yet all he does is close his eyes for a few seconds and open them. Speaking in a cold mechanic voice, colder than even Emma Frost.

"I'll tell you the same I told her before I left, Our relationship was a failed attempt, and her and all of you need to move on. For I already have. Death is not an end but the start of a new beginning."

Quickly as he spoke he set back down, closing his eyes, like what he said didn't matter. Shattering everyone expectations on what he may have thought. So much so that even Emma Frost couldn't help but feel sorry for Wanda.

Yet no one expected Spider-Man out of everyone to appear out of nowhere and start beating on Vision with such force that part of his face bent and broke off. Quickly some tried to stop him only to get thrown off. All the while confused on why he out of everyone would suddenly feel so strongly about Wanda.

"What the hell Spider I know what the asshole said was uncalled for, but is beating on him really the answer?"

"I don't Tony, isn't that how us hero's talk it out?"

"Fuck you wade, what are you even doing here, I don't remember any of us inviting you."

" Well obviously I have to move the pl…"

"SHUT UP, how can any of you stand here and talk about killing our friend like it's no big deal? This was how that stupid fucking civil War started. If we start choosing which of our friends we save and kill, what makes us better than common criminals."

However before anything else could be said. It was quickly revealed that during this distraction. Professor X asked Doctor Strange to help Wanda and went off. Thus they weren't able to continue with Spider-Man line of questions. And had to quickly go after them.

——-Line break——/

Unfortunately neither was strong enough to combat her magic. And only made her mind break further.

Wolverine speaks up, saying that there is no other way—Wanda must be killed. The rest of the group decides that they must talk to Wanda in person before making their decision. As Spider-Man starts to beat on Wolverine.

"Fuck is it now Webs." Says Wolverine between punches

"What do you mean what's wrong with me what's wrong with you. Didn't I just said no Killing our friends."

Captain America a little frustrating on everything that's going on, puts his hand on Spider-Man shoulder and says.

"Look Peter, I know everyone is on edge, but us fighting amongst ourselves won't solve anything. Don't worry it will all work out."

"I don't know Cap fighting always seems to solve our problems, while killing even makes them go away for good. Or until the writers can no longer milk our deaths. Hell even dead I think Jean, and Hawkeye may come back soon."

Iron man couldn't help but say.

"See this is why we never invite you to parties."

————Line break———

Meanwhile a distraught Quicksilver rushes to Magneto and reveals what the X-Men and Avengers are seeking to do.

While Magneto has never been what some would say a thoughtful Father he does care about his children in his own twisted way. After all no matter the man not just anyone could pull a Thanos and kill their daughter.

Magneto does not know what to do, how to save his baby girl. And clearly upset asks "What would you have me do?". Quicksilver falls to the floor sobbing and Magneto glances over at his sleeping daughter.

————-Line Break———-

As the two groups land on Genosha, only to discover that Wanda is missing. Suddenly, the members of the group start to disappear one by one. Spider-Man is soon the only one left and becomes engulfed by a white light. As if to kiss goodbye, or welcome in a new season.

———New world——-

When the light departs, the world has changed: Spider-Man is a celebrity married to Gwen Stacy, while secretly from the media dating his bodyguard Natasha. And having late night extramarital affairs with Susan Richard.

Cyclops and Emma Frost finally got married only for him to lose half his money, When Emma got sick of his shit and left him, while looking at the poster of a famous celebrity.

Doctor Strange is oddly enough a psychologist, instead of a surgeon. Luckily even if he loses his hands later on. He doesn't have to worry, since he doesn't need his hands to do his job.

Carol Danvers is Captain Marvel, America's most beloved superhero; Yet finds it a hollow title, even now she can't be happy. Even as her dream of being liked finally came true. She finds as the day ends and she comes back home to an empty apartment. Feeling even more alone than ever before. Only to find Solitude in the films her ex, was staring in. Wondering if she made a mistake leaving him to go off to space on some grand adventure, while he continued to work for the everyday man happiness.

"Peter...did I make a mistake? Is it too late to apologize."

——line break—-

People like Gambit however found his true calling as a criminal, or at least until he got caught. Sent to prison and dropped the soap to a man who oddly enough looked like Mike Colter...or as he was called in prison the booty warrior. Thus becoming his prison bitch, or as he would call him, Jessica.

Ice Man on the other hand with his lover Johnny Storm joined the activist on gay rights. Only for it to later turn out it was a lie to sleep with women, and lesbians alike such as Crystal, and Classi. Thus they had to work under Classi for protection, while leaving their backdoor open for business. They did however serve as inspiration to a Adam Sandler film.

Tony Stark, on the other hand cheated on his childhood sweetheart and wife Piper Potts, with his maid on his own bed, during his anniversary. Thus everything he had went between Piper and the maid or as the people would say gold digger of a whore. Wining the power bowl and expecting a little Junior 9 months down the line. Even his company was taken. All for the maid he found at hooters collecting Doritos dust in her cleavage, working minimum wage, and being unable to keep it in his pants.

Finally Steve Rogers had lived his dream and married Sharon carter. Becoming an aged veteran. Who doesn't understand this generation music. Who had a great grandkid that became a famous celebrity.

———line break——-

As the vignettes of their lives are followed, it becomes readily apparent that none of them remember the change. Or if they do, they didn't care for it.

Wolverine recalls all of his lost memories and knows this new world is a lie. He finds the world has changed into one where Homo superior are the dominant species instead of Homo sapiens. Mutants rule humans—and Magneto and his "House of M" rules mutants.

Wolverine seeks help from his fellow X-Men and Avengers. Unable to find Professor X, Wolverine goes looking for Spider-Man who's starting in a new movie featuring Wanda as the female lead.

And Tony Stark who was close to ending it all. Only to be later confronted by his "teammates" in the Red Guard, elite mutant soldiers of S.H.I.E.L.D. Wolverine escapes and finds the Human Resistance Movement led by that Mike Colter lookalike Luke Cage.

Who can't seem unable to look Gambit or Jessica Jones, the real Jessica In the eyes. Cage has gathered other non-mutant crimefighters to protect humans from the House of M's abuses of power.

Wolverine is shocked to see one of the members is Clint Barton (Hawkeye), a hero who had died in the real world. And oddly hears a voice in the background scream.

"I TOLD YOU SO!!!!"

Wolverine explains why he knows this world was created by the Scarlet Witch. He theorizes Magneto used her to create a world where everyone's deepest wish was granted. Or at least some of them did. After all one man's happiness is another's misery.

Magneto got the mutant supremacy he always wanted. Spider-Man got a life of happiness and contentment, While his girls got to learn what Heaven on Earth truly meant every night. Discovering all the new and creative ways he could use his powers.

Wolverine became an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. but remembers the world from before 'House of M'. Cage reveals that a little girl named M.W told him almost exactly the same thing a few days ago. Where he later broke out, washing away his mind, body, and soul in Bleach. While Gambit became a lifeless corpse, and Jessica almost lost her voice laughing so bad.

———-Line Break——-

The heroes begin visiting the Avengers and X-Men in their new lives as M.W awakens their true memories.

As Wolverine and the Human Resistance awaken many heroes to the truth, including Cyclops, Spider-Man, Shadowcat, Doctor Strange, Iron Man, She-Hulk, Daredevil, Rogue, Mystique, Nightcrawler, Toad, and Spider-Woman. Hawkeye who later became distraught over learning of his death and briefly leaves the group. Which one one cared about since it's not like it's the first time this happens.

So they travel to Genosha for a final confrontation with Magneto.

———line break———

Back in Genosha, Magneto receives representatives from around the world to commemorate the mutant triumph over humanity. The heroes attack Magneto and his family directly, while Cloak, Emma Frost, Doctor Strange, and M.W search for Xavier.

They find a gravestone with Xavier's name, but Cloak discovers no body buried beneath it. Only a note that said.

"Your Princess is at another castle better luck next time."

—————Line Break———-

The battle between the House of M and the heroes continues with great ferocity. While the chaos ensues, the Scarlet Witch disappears from the battlefield only to be discovered by Spider-Man in a tower with her children. That oddly look similar to him, one of them even had his eyes.

She quickly comes between him and the children. Ready to fight and ignore whatever he may say.

But instead of making her turn everything back he only hugs her and says.

"Thank you for this memory I'll always hold it dear to my heart but we must always wake up from our dreams, no matter how beautiful. To make our reality that much better."

The two begin to talk about all the nice new memories they made. With Wanda slowly remember why she first fell in love with him. Regretting ever listening to her father and erasing Peter memory of her.

With Wanda asking "So...you remember?"

And Answering back "Yes"

Yet before she can make up her mind about bringing the world back to normal. All the different hero's come. And while Hawkeye tries to strike her in the back with an arrow. Peter stops it before it can reach her.

Hawkeye, than begins to break down emotionally to Wanda about his death in the real timeline. Which again no one seemed to care about. Hell Spider-Man as died once or twice as far as he can remember.

After a heated exchange, Hawkeye is killed for the second time as one of the Scarlet Witch's antagonized sons uses his mutant powers to "erase" the Avengers. That are keeping his Mom and "Father" apart.

————Line Break———

Meanwhile, in the memorial garden, Magneto confronts Emma Frost and M.W, who reveal the truth to Magneto about all that has happened.

He then unleashes his wrath on everyone, especially his son Quicksilver. Who is the cause of this. And he kills Quicksilver by pummeling him to a bloody pulp with large pieces of steel. Suddenly. Because Marvel and fuck reasons. Death means nothing.

The Scarlet Witch appears and returns her brother to life. She begins to lash out, mouthing off at him for being a jackass who can't make up his mind. "We're freaks, Mutants... You chose this over us and you ruined us... Daddy!" But as she is about to utters the words that would damn many to hell. She can't help but think about about Peter and if he were no longer Spider-Man, without her power could they be together?

So she decided to instead utter

"No more Spider-Man."

And everything turned to white once again.


	2. Enchanted Web first half

_**Note: Peter = Other viewing worlds**_

Note: Peter = Speech between the main casts

Note: Those Reading are mainly Spider-Man, Some female, and only a few Males.

Slowly as the light begins to fade, a platform appears floating over what seems to be a web. On its surface M.W seats next to the Watcher and the Beyonder. Even though the center of the Web just moments ago seemed to be erased. They don't appear to be worry, in fact they seem to be waiting for someone.

The Beyonder was the first to speak after what seemed to be an eternity. "Tell me old friend how's life among the living feel? Did you finally get tired of your replacement, and choose to do something about it?"

"While I will admit Julia wasn't what I was hoping for, she has come a long way. She just needs more time to grow in her roll." M.W couldn't help but come in the defense of her replacement.

"If you say so. How about you old diaper face? What's your roll in all of this? Finally want to stop peeping, and instead creeping?"

Uatu the Watcher however didn't fall for his provocation, and instead only said. "I'm only doing what I should do, Watching and waiting. For I wish to know what will come of this. Would it be like many before it. Will genocide be doomed to repeat, or something new be shown."

After Uatu finishes all he had to say. They started to hear footsteps each terraforming the platform further from the next. What was once empty was now a great theater. You could see seats going down endless flights of stairs. Each sitting a different individual and in the center of it all was Spider-Man.

"Now should we take our seats and hear a story?" Said the unnamed individual. Taking with him The Watcher, The Beyonder, and M.W to the upper level where they could view everyone.

—-Line Break—

Slowly everyone started to wake up, trying to recall what just happened. Until someone said Wanda and they all remember or at the very least paid attention to what was going on.

Wanda didn't understand what happened wasn't Peter set to never be Spider-Man? So why could she see him dressed as such. And where were they. But most telling of all, she couldn't feel her powers.

Quickly before she could think more on it the Avengers formed one group, While the X-men did the the other. With a few people like some Asgardians spread throughout and a constipated looking Julia carpenter trying to use her powers.

The only ones standing besides her were her brother and Peter. While her father was missing a tooth, staring with murderous intent at Peter.

From the X-men side Wolverine seem to be having a heart attack as they saw a familiar redhead. While Deadpool danced around him singing "see I told you, I told you" Scott on the other hand seem to have swallow a lemon, unsure if to go after Jean or stay next to Emma. While Emma seem to not care either way as if she were holding something against him. The infamous redhead two wayward children could be seen hidden around a corner. Giving her odd looks as if unsure what this all meant to the timeline.

On the Avengers side of things Iron man was getting slapped by Pepper, while begging for forgiveness. Luke cage on the other hand seem like he wanted to kill himself or for this day to finally end, remembering nightmares better left forgotten. While a confused Rogue tried to console an unresponsive Gambit, that lost his will to live.

"Ok settle down everyone, now Wanda what did you do?" Said Captain America has he tried to get Pepper to stop before she killed Tony.

"I'm not sure at first I was going to say No more mutants, but said No more Spider-Man at the last minute. And now I can no longer feel my powers.

When they heard that they quickly checked and realized they could no longer feel their powers too. However Peter didn't care about that only focused on the part about erasing him. Looking like a puppy that just got kicked.

"I can explain that" a familiar voice from the rafters said. Quickly everyone looked up and saw M.W next to a big headed looking kid, and a hippie that seem to still be living in the 70's. "You see you tired to erase the Center of the web… and while I won't explain why that's a bad thing. What I can tell you is you were this close to destroying the whole universe." Next the Hippie said "as such we discussed what to do until, we decided to make you read a story."

"Yes, while that sounds fascinating and all why am I here?" Said a slightly irritated Enchantress, while looking at Thor talking to ugly Foster and Whore Sif.

"Before we can send you all off, to do whatever you do," began the unnamed individual "I wanted to show you something that I found rather curious concerning you." While pointing to Spider-Man.

"Me?" asked the arachnid with a raised eye lens.

"Well, to be more accurate, it involves a different reality's versions of you. Why don't we take a look?" asked the cryptic individual in what they believed was a smile as the surroundings changed adding food and refreshments.

"Really the irritating bug?" Said the Enchantress, with Emma Frost agreeing right after her. While Deadpool grabbed a bottle of lotion and a box full of tissues. Those that saw him decided for their sanity to just ignore him.

"Really why me?" Honestly asked the web headed vigilante thinking there was nothing special about him. " yeah and what happened to our powers" said Bruce Banner though honestly he was a bit glad since he didn't feel the Hulk.

"For that my young green nerd, your safety so no one can fight. Or until we finish the reading. Spoke The hippie throwing down a book to Captain America, finding it funny what he'll have him read about his great grandkid.

As the book landed right on the old veteran. He saw it simply said Spider-Man. "Do you want me to read it?" Asked a slightly confused old timer living past his old war days.

"Yes every word in it, don't worry though someone will read the next one. And worry not for as you read what you say will appear on the big screen alongside the sound of those in it. Truthfully we are just making you read for the hell of it." Said a smug looking Beyonder.

Captain America seeing there was no other choice decided to just follow along and read. Sitting down between Pepper and Tony. Not knowing just how much he'll come to regret it.

Deadpool feeling left out pushed Spider-Man to sit down next to a slightly uncomfortable Sue Storm to his left, with the Enchantress being to his right. And to top it off pulled out a familiar looking blonde under a spider mask that looked suspiciously like Emma Stone throwing her, to sit on Spider-Man lap.

"Is everyone seated? Good because no one can get up until we finish the first story." Spoke a slightly amused Beyonder just salivating at the thought of the drama that was to come.

As for The Emma Stone look alike she couldn't help but be more confused being surrounded by strangers while sitting on an unknown man's lap. Not even sure who she was anymore, once she was with her band, the next married to her died childhood friend while partaking in wild threesomes with him and different females every night.

Yet oddly she couldn't help but feel safe next to the unknown man like she knew who he was.

Both wanted to say something however Captain America cut them off as he began to read. And pictures showed up on the screen alongside sound. Finding as he did, they couldn't speak.

_**"That bastard!" Amora said as she threw her wine glass at the wall, shattering it upon impact. What was once whole and full of confidence now laid to rest, a poor reflection of her romantic pursue. All for this poor toad, a sad excuse of a thunder god, but unlike the fairytale this one didn't turn into her prince. **_

As he read that he couldn't help but worry he'll be forced to curse during the

reading.

"Oh this just got a whole lot more interesting, I always thought I should star in a Film" said Amora the Enchantress now fully committed to what was going on.

"Oh baby you can star in how many films as you liked, I'll watch them all." Said Deadpool while pulling down his pants and grabbing lotion. While Cable and Colossus seemed to regret sitting next to him, quickly looking away.

"Ah, she has you there brother, you always did look better as a toad" Said Loki while in his female form unsure of why he appeared as such but not truly caring since it meant he was alive again. Be it she or he it mattered not for mischief had no gender.

Thor however ignored his brother or should we say sister a bit bitter,and annoyed being compared to a Toad, while he clearly was more of a Prince Charming. Paying Loki female form no mind even if she looked like Megan fox (whoever that is), since his brother always seemed weird to him, maybe this was just as those in Midgard would say "Coming out of the closet"

_**Thinking back now Amora had been on Midgard or as the mortals would call it Earth, for at least a year and three months now. She had been banished from Asgard by the little daddy's boy Thor, father Odin. **_

"She has you there brother you were always just a little daddy's boy." Said the now Goddesses of Mischief

"Just because maybe you are now a female, doesn't mean I won't hit you Loki. Or should I say daddy's little princess." Spoke the Thunder Toad. After all his fist of thunder believed in equal opportunity.

_**Honestly even if they may have been multiple crimes committed by her in the nine realms. They had only been petty minor inconveniences when it's all said and done. Like Sif hair, or Foster self worth, after all wasn't it said all is fair in love and war?**_

At hearing that Sif couldn't help but miss her hair, With some females giving her looks of understanding and pity.

Jane Foster however could only remember all that Amora had done to her. Wishing she could take advantage of her not having her powers and pull her hair.

A familiar cat thief however couldn't help but agree with Amora. Though irritated she was not able to get closer to Spider-Man hoping to use this opportunity to finally talk to him. And hopefully get back together. Already thinking of ways to get that cheap female spider kickoff off him.

_**Truthfully she was of mind Thor was only jealous. And this was his way of getting back at her like a jaded half blood, being told he had no right to rule.**_

"Hahahahaha I believe she was talking about you sister" said Thor between laughter "And even if that's not me I can tell you I wasn't jealous.

"Worry not brother you'll get yours" said Loki while thinking of how to best get back at not just Thor but Amora too.

_**After all she had decided to spend her time trying to seduce the men of Midgard. After looking at the words of wisdom, spoken from their sages in little tomes called Cosmopolitan.**_

As soon as they heard that anyone who had heard of that infamous magazine couldn't help but look at her, thinking it all made sense now.

Susan Couldn't help but ask "Do you read it too?"

Amora couldn't help but give her an odd look and said.

"Of course I do, don't you read it too? How else did you get your man? Did you know to make him feel more attracted to should press a fork firmly against his skin into different parts of his body. His butt cheeks, his pecs, his thighs….."

Susan seeing the look on her face didn't have the heart to tell her the truth in front of everyone and could only nod her head in agreement. Making sure when all this ends to explain it to her.

As for the females that liked and read Cosmos they could only turn away looking in shame hoping no one knew they read it.

_**All seem to be working she had even managed to draw the little prince's attention. Yet he never let her explain herself, but was instead quickly defeated by Thor with help from the Avengers.**_

"Well look at that you need all your little friends to take me down." Said an annoyed Amora remembering all the times this has happened.

_**Most infuriating of all thanks to being banished from Asgard, they in all their infinite wisdom placed her on house arrest with her magic powers restrained by Doctor Strange and the Scarlet Witch. **_

Amora heard that and thought (I knew I always hated that hoe)

The Scarlet Witch on the other hand was happy to finally show up. Secretly She always wanted to be a movie star growing up. Many had even told her she had the face of one. Whatever that meant. Just wishing her new desire came through too, Wondering if Spider-Woman had another copy cat.

_**After a while Amora decided to rethink what she had done in the past while she still believes she did no wrong. She went about it from another angle, believing that she was far more beautiful, and all around better than most of Midgard's villains. **_

Jane Foster hearing that couldn't help but say.

"God even in Self reflection you are such a conceited Bitch. I wouldn't be surprised if you wrote the book to being high maintenance too"

Amora tired to get up and punch Ugly Foster but couldn't. Thus choosing to only say.

"What do you mean, Men love women that are high maintenance, how else are they to feel needed? Honestly basing it off your looks. It's obvious you aren't cultured enough to read fine literature."

While she said that everyone that knew about Cosmo couldn't help but feel bad about Amora.

Spider-Man on the other hand couldn't help but wonder if this was one of the reasons his relationships fail. Looking back a few of ex's did read Cosmos shitty articles. Hell Mary Jane even modeled for them.

And Susan felt like there was much to still teach Amora.

_**Thus she desired to follow another advice from the tome, Instead of working against him to notice her. She'll work with him, so he'll know she is more than just a pretty face that can kick ass, but a kind and thoughtful seductress.**_

_**Therefore she decided to be a hero for Midgard just like Thor, hoping her feelings for him would finally get across.**_

"You know that actually sound like a good idea for once" many said, Felicia even had a thoughtful look as if making up her mind on what to do.

However others mainly those that didn't like Amora or care for this were just bored and wish this would end already. Iceman and and some of the x-men just wanted to appear so they could later tell their friends and family they were in a movie and had a book written about them.

_**Initially reasonably, not wanting to trust her the Avengers decided to give her a test period, where they would work with her for a while. And to keep an eye on her. To make sure she is not up to something, after all it wouldn't be the first nor the last time a foe of theirs reformed.**_

"Truthfully I been thinking about expanding that, and even making a team full of more Avengers with X-men. So we can be more united, and more people would see reformed heroes and mutants as good" said Captain Steve Rogers happy that version of the Enchantress seem to be turning from the life of crime.

Emma hoping to put the whole Wanda debacle far behind agreed and said.

"That sounds like a good idea if you want after this is all over I can recommend some X-men that would be happy to join."

Spider-Man seeing how well everyone for them most part were behaving couldn't help but sign. "See I told you movie night was a good idea, yet no one ever seem to want to go." Shaking His head, "I had to watch die hard alone on Christmas."

Johnny couldn't help but say. "Shouldn't you watch a Christmas like home alone instead?" Remembering he had a double date that day with Iceman.

Spider-Man deadpanned said "That is a Christmas movie"

"Right…" said back Johnny choosing not to get in to it with him, knowing it was a losing battle with his fellow loud mouth.

_**Through the various team ups she's had with them, the Avengers slowly started to trust the Enchantress. She even went a step further and apologized to the people she had ever wronged in the past including Valkyrie and Thor. However Foster, and Sif paid her no mind, nor wanted anything to do with her, for one reason or another.**_

Brunnhilde seeing herself mentioned. Finally started to pay attention, thinking maybe some fighting would happen.

Both Jane Foster, and Lady Sif on the other hand couldn't help but agree with their counterparts.

"Awww isn't that sweet you are apologizing to everyone" said Spider-Man to Amora.

"Quiet Bug, before I test out my New High heels" said back Amora yet oddly in a playful tone.

In the same tone Spider-Man said back "Well you better do it fast for this Spider can bite!"

Amora In the faintest of smiles only said "We'll have to see, won't we?"

Luckily only Susan and the Emma look alike heard them. Giving them odd looks that could come off as jealousy.

_**After a fight in which Surtur tried to take over the nine realms yet again. Amora aided her fellow Asgardians into battle as well as other heroes where they successfully won. This act alone granted her permission to return to Asgard.**_

Sadly those that wanted to see the fight were disappointed only to see a few Scenes, asking those next to them to wake them up only if something interesting happens. Mainly Wolverine who didn't feel like dealing with this whole mess nor the reality of the woman he loved yet killed being back.

His daughter on the other hand kept giving the female Spider on Spider-Man lap looks that could kill. Sharpening Her claws, ready to remind those not in the know what was hers.

_**Yet surprisingly she found herself unwilling. While before she would've loved to, she decided to stay on Midgard, not for some blonde kid with a pan. But thanks to the friends she made, and the love of fighting villains, beating them to the ground in moral superiority.**_

"Hear me now woman I play with no pan!" Said an irritated Pan Wielder

"Haha fear not mortals for your mighty Thunder God did in fact play with pans as a child" Said Loki before joining everyone in laughter, even Foster and Sif couldn't help but laugh. Seeing as such Thor could only hide his shame behind popcorn.

_**Amora friendships with some of the Heroes mainly Susan Storm, Laura Kinney, and Emma Frost. Came to be the strongest, where they would even have the most team ups. However they would seem pretty cross when she would speak of a certain arachnid. The closest male by far she could honestly say was her best friend.**_

Susan Storm, Laura Kinney, and Emma Frost were with Amora at first interested to find out their others had formed some type of friendship. Yet it's when the last bit was said they all quickly froze up, all but X-23.

Even those "sleeping" were quick to open their eyes. Wolverine even popping out his claws as he turned to where Spider-Man was. Both Reed Richard, Scoot Summer paid attention as well. Thinking back to the times their Women would speak about the arachnid in pre House of M and in it too. Wondering if all those 'late nights at work' were truly just that. Reed even remembering kicking out the Spider from the Fantastic Four for how close him and Sue were becoming. To the point where his own Son would only talk about the arachnid.

_**Yet for some unknown reason Emma would always say she could do better, and that even if Thor didn't work out she didn't have to settle for something so subpar.**_

_**Laura on the other hand seem to get territorial, like she was striking a claim on what was hers.**_

_**However Susan seemed to be the most confusing, as if she was unsure of what to say or how to feel. Staring off as if hoping someone would swing by. Yet scared of where those thoughts would lead.**_

Silence, that's all that was felt before all hell broke loose. With Reed, Logan, and Scott being the most vocal in all that way they will kill Spider-man if he doesn't get away from Sue, Emma, and Laura. With Johnny completely speechless on hearing his sister maybe into his Best Friend.

``I don't understand why you all seem so confused about me and him. After all i Marked him as mine long ago." Said X-23 while showing off her claws, telling all females her to back off for he is her mate.

Captain Marvel, Black Cat, and Scarlet Witch on the other hand could only ask why the hell all of a sudden were there so many others after peter. Thinking of different ways to crush all their opponents. Giving Julia and Spider-Woman dirty looks as if trying to see if they were going to be trouble too.

However unlike them two other redheads weren't even worry. Thinking these other woman would be no trouble. After all it's know just how much the Spider loves redheads.

The man everyone was talking about however couldn't be any more confused. Wondering what's wrong with being friends with him. Never even in a million years thinking all these different females could be into him.

_**At that point in time Amora also decided to get closer to Thor, making advances on him, and actually confessed to him that she does care for him. **_

_**Thor knew that her feelings to him were real however he rebuffed her advances. Thinking he had enough to deal with Lady Sif, and Jane Foster to worry about another.**_

—_**-line break—**_

"Oh boy one of the lemons is coming and so am i." said a slightly out of breath Deadpool. Luckily he was in the far back and no one could see him. Unluckily Cable and Colossus could hear him pounding a poor unicorn, deeply regretting choosing to be next to him.

As for everyone else they were still focusing on what was said before to care. Still rebooting from the meltdown they just had to process this unimportant info on the Thunder God romantic life.

_**It was just an hour ago when Amora went to see Thor for one last time refusing to give up on her love. **_

_**Amora wore a green bikini to tease him a bit and hopefully get him to see her convincing assets. Her hopes were however dashed when she saw Thor on top of that whore Sif in the living room thrusting into her as hard as he could, as if to keep his mind from darker thoughts. **_

Just as it came on it left with deadpool yelling "I love these movies" drowing the poor unicorn.

A slightly red face Steve could only say "Please tell me there's no more of this..." Receiving no answers only a shattered moral.

"I don't know Cap i wouldn't mind a few more of these, hopefully a bit longer." Said Tony under his breath hoping Pipper wouldn't hear. Sadly for him she did, and him not looking at her only made the pain he'll feel all that much more painful after.

Jane Foster on the hand only said,"We have better not been dating when you did that" to a nervous Thor. Lady Sif on the other hand could only hide her shame behind Brunnhilde cape.

_**This sight tore her apart and she ran away furious, broken, and bitter.**_

_**After all, how would you react if you saw the person you wanted to ask out amid coitus with someone else, who wasn't you? Funny enough if she had just been a bit sooner that could have been her. For Thor was only sleeping with Sif to not think of Jane. Over a fight they had about Amora herself. Sadly Sif knew none of this as well, and thought Thor was finally going to get serious with their relationship since that day was a very unsafe period for her, where unintentional surprises could appear in only a few months down the line.**_

—_**line break—-**_

"WHAT THE HELL" A vivid Jane Foster said as she pointed to Thor with fire coming out of her eyes. Not even future not mom Lady Sif could help but pull out her sword since Thor obviously isn't able to. Thor tried to say it wasn't him, but with Loki fanning the flame. They were having none of it, beating him over the head.

It got so bad Loki almost died from it, and they were made to stop leaving Thor with a broken tooth and black eye. While Loki was finally able to breath, his laughter almost killing him, in the misery Thor found himself in.

Even the other Heros gave Thor dirty looks, with their opinion of him lowering. While it could be made the case with Spider-Man and his Cloudy relationships with taboo women. Good or bad honestly no one truly felt he had it in him. Thinking him too much of a joke. Only to find out before they know it their Girlfriend/Wife already left them for him.

After all, even if he didn't mean to just the act of acting as himself draws them in. And those acts of kindness captures them even before they could draw a line.

"There, there Thor has never been the sharpest tool in the chest, instead he's always been the tool or a blunt hammer. If he can't see you, for the person you are, than he was never the one for you." Says Spider-Man quietly to his bloodshot eyed green Witch. Knowing, Believing, and bearing witness are all very different from the fantasy we built up of our crushes.

Usually never living up to that which we made up. Broken only in the face of reality, leaving you hollow in emptiness in thoughts better left unsaid. While Amora always knew Thor had it for Sif and Jane...she never believed she truly meant so little to him. For even if it's said it's all another world...She knows if she did become a hero to be with him...what hell would happen. And it only hurts that much more...it burns that much more.


	3. Enchanted Web second half

_**Note: Peter = Other viewing worlds**_

Note: Peter = Speech between the main casts

Note: Those Reading are mainly Spider-Man, Some female, and only a few Males.

As Sue looked on, she couldn't help but grow jealous. Thinking back to all the times she would find herself crying on his shoulder. All the times Reed would not pay attention to his family, be it her or their son. That while she tried her best to make it work with Reed, he never saw the need to. That it was thanks to Peter Franklin even made friends his own age. That he would always go to Parent Teacher nights for him no matter how busy he might be.

That no matter how alone she may feel, how broken she may become he'll always be there to bring her back up. And that scared her far too much, for she is unable to think of a life without him in it. Knowing it could never be, for if it was, why would it be not, but be now instead of never. Confusing thoughts racing for unanswered question of what is real and what is fantasy.

Finally Spider-Emma couldn't help but think he sounded familiar, wondering if she knew him. And why her chest hurts so much when he doesn't pay attention to her, feeling as if he were hers before anyone else's, finding here was where she was always meant to be.

"_**How could that imbecile not like her at all?"**_

_**Yeah she did do bad things in the past but she changed hell he was at least 35% the reason why she changed. Why didn't he like her? That one question kept circling itself in her head over and over again driving her mad.**_

_**"After everything we had been through and me actually becoming an ally to him, how is it possible, that the toad chooses her?! Wasn't he to be her prince?!" **_

_**Amora yelled at the top of her lungs as tears formed. Because of that she couldn't help but kneel down crying harder, pulling her hair. Hoping the pain she felt would go away.**_

_**Ding Dong!**_

No one said anything thinking back to all the times their relationships fail before they even began. Captain potty mouth could even remember all the times girls would turn him down. For while he may have had heart, he was never one to make heads turn, until after he could break necks forcing them to turn.

_**Amora shot up, quickly wiped her tears away, she couldn't let anyone one see her so weak. And went to the door to see who it was. It was none other than her best friend, Peter Parker aka the Amazing Spider-Man.**_

"What? That annoying bug is the photographer!" Quickly as it seems to be becoming the case it all went to hell. As those not in the know learned who was the man behind the mask.

However for someone that name meant so much more. As she heard it, slowly she began to face him. With misty eyes that who was thought dead said.

"Pe...Peter is that you?"

When he heard her say his name he froze.

_**"Amora it's me Peter, I brought ice cream"**_

_**Peter said outside her door. Amora was at first confused on what he was doing here. Did he know, had he heard something, were the others laughing at her failure.**_

_**She was about to yell at him until she remembered this was movie night, and Susan, Laura, and Emma were set to come in a few hours.**_

The Beyonder seeing there was drama to be had changed Amora, Sue, and Peter sits to a type of sofa where there's nothing between them, but wouldn't let the little female Spider get off the center of the web lap. Finding it all amusing, wishing he had followed the path of the immortal Vampire. Finally finding what's so fun in trolling.

"Gw...Gwen is that you? The real you, no clone or robot?"Slowly Peter started to pull down his mask. Hoping it was truly her, even now unable to get over his dead Girlfriend, Even more now since he still remembers being married to her in "House of M".

"Peter, it's me, it's me "Said Gwen Stacy in a slight two-tone voice that as quickly as it came it went. As she took off her mask crying into his arms, making sure he was real.

Peter as soon as he saw her face knew it was her even with her new Punk features an Undercut or sidecut hairstyle, and single piercing over her right eye. Weirdly felt like it was his Gwen yet not at the same time.

"I couldn't save the Gwen Stacy of my World, i couldn't save you."

Could barely say Peter between tears while wiping Gwen tears away making more tears in a river that wipes. Silly in all its meaning yet the only comfort that means anything worthwhile. For there's no replacement that could ever fill the hole they left each other.

"And I couldn't save my bestfriend...MY Peter from my world"

Said a happy yet Confused Gwen as she began to see visions of another life that went as soon as it came, like a Phantom or a Ghost of a memory past. Worthless without meaning until it's reason for living was found.

As those two love birds drew near closer and closer, lips almost touching they heard two faint coughs. And thus the magic was loss and words of a promise never came to be.

Both Sue and Amora looked as if death was near, in the coldest tone they both said.

"Oh so you know each other? That's ni...nice" with fake smile both tired to pass it off as passing interest which only few saw and understood. Some happy others worried about what it could mean.

While those with feelings that ran deep for a Spider could only grow jealous wishing they were closer to him. And had dark thoughts that the dead should stay dead. It could even be said only Grandpa Cap could truly say he was happy for the Spider.

"Yeah she's Gwen Stacy MY Wif...Friend...she was a very good 'Friend' one i wasn't able to save." Said an embarrassed Peter still on House of M.

Seeing them as such both blonde females drew closer to him not wanting the 3rd blonde to have him all to herself. "So why are you still on his lap?" Said a 'smiling' Amora with Sue nodding in agreement.

All an embarrassed Gwen could say was. "I'm still unable to get off his lap." yet came off as smug to them, for truthfully even if she could she wouldn't.

_**So she decided to unlock her door and opened it for him to come in. Thinking back now. Amora and Peter have had a lot of history together. When she first met him she thought of him as an annoying bug that she could manipulate if she wanted. **_

_**She even did at one point in time mind controlled him to do what she wanted. And made him shut up. Sadly depending from where you look at it. She was eventually stopped when Doctor Strange saved Spider-Man and they defeated her. **_

Reed as he saw them and heard this, couldn't help but wish that stayed...For Sue was HIS. And no loudmouth college dropout was taking her from him. Making a dark path that only Makers would make. Understood only by him in ultimate fallacy.

_**After Amora decided to change her ways she decided to make up with Spider-Man. For she found even though he could be annoying when he talked, she liked him the most.**_

_**Unlike Steve Roger that would bore her to death on morals, or Tony Stark that would creep on her asking for her sizes, or a night out.**_

"Well, seems our others could really get along maybe we should hang out more." Said a teasing Amora while trying to get his mind off any female that wasn't her.

Without even thinking he said. "Yeah, sounds good we could even visit a Zoo if you like" Not knowing that could be taken as an invite to a date. But even if it was the other two jealous females wouldn't let them say as much.

Tony on the other hand could only start to hate this Story as Pepper got mad again. His fellow Avengers Rogers on the other hand could only think he wasn't boring and only went on about morals. Though it was nice she was fitting in.

Captain Marvel, Black Cat, and the Scarlet Witch on the other hand could only hope this story isn't about what they think it is.

_**At first he questioned what she was doing but still gave her a chance. Thinking maybe he could later ask her about her thoughts on Magic vs Technology. **_

_**Maybe even on how she makes so much green look good, for not just anyone could pull it off. Vision certainly can't, looking as if he were wearing bad cosplay that yellow definitely did him no favors. Though Polaris was another that could pull it off.**_

_**Yet it was seeing Amora tend to a pregnant woman who was about to give birth, that his doubts vanish. He truly believed that she really wanted to change.**_

_**Peter went out of his way to help her feel wanted, and welcomed. Made it possible for the Avengers to work with her. Afterwards, Peter revealed his identity to her and made her promise not to tell anyone. Hell she found herself enjoying his company as they spent time with one another, everyday more and more to the point she would even crack jokes with him. **_

As that went on Amora couldn't help but lay her head on his shoulder, finding comfort like no other. Sue as not to be left out did the same, only regretting not doing so sooner. Thoughts on who could see long forgotten, just happy to be with him truly happy.

Breaking her two fellow members mind and sanity. And laying down a deeper river for all the sait felt in the air from other females. If that wasn't bad enough Scarlet Witch worried she'll have to worry about Polaris too. Thinking why now of all times must there be so many into her Spider.

Funny enough Polaris didn't really care, however seeing how mad this was making her sister and everyone else she couldn't help but think how much fun she could have with this. Even more so when her Father looked as if he'll have a heart attack.

"Why thank you Spider red and blue look good on you too...And unlike some dirty blondes my green hair would go good with your brown even better than undead and powerless redheads, "And if that didn't get under enough people skins what she said next certainly did. "Lorna Parker, has a nice ring to it...as do little ones with green hair and hazel eyes.." Finding she very much like how red his face would become, unable to stop stuttering back an answer. Yes even after reaching near the top of many "hit lists", even with a little birdy after her, she found all this too much fun. And if she happened to win...well why not take it all the way. A crazed look could be seen, in a way proving unlike no other she and Wanda truly are sisters

_**One thing that she didn't like was that Peter was trying to make a relationship work with Mary Jane Watson. If anything she never liked her because she constantly complained about Peter's super hero activities and helping others. Which is why she was so happy when Peter said that they had broken up. **_

_**Susan, Laura, and Emma kept giving her weird looks as she danced in happiness. Each for a different reason, but similar in the feelings behind those thoughts of words unsaid. She had to stop before she thought more on it as he started to speak.**_

As he heard this Peter couldn't help but feel sad, hearing his other break up with MJ for pretty much the same reasons. Still he thought it was nice how good friends the girls became, even if they were confusing on their thoughts on him. Even now still positive none of them could have feelings for him.

Both Scott and Reed on the other hand could only think on ways to crush a bug, never even thinking why their girls would leave them for him. Thus losing them all the more.

Logan truly wanted to tell the web head to back off his daughter...that she was off limits. Yet every time he would to and speak, she would cut off his tongue for no one would come between her and her mate. Luckily those keeping them kept him from dying. Sadly however they made him heal slowly, with the only comfort he could find in the numbing alcohol. For little birdy paid him no mind.

Emma Frost oddly said nothing...as been awhile thinking back to all the Spider had done for her and her girls. With peace of mind being most common. Scared she truly may feel something for him. Little red however found it funny, that bitter rivals were to fight over a man once again. Still as flames came out her eyes she didn't worry for he was already HERS.

While Susan no longer cared about what was going on all around, only that she found her true happiness and would no longer let go. Be damned anything that tired to come between them, for she would fight off anyone.

_**"Nice place you got by the way", Peter commented with a smile.**_

_**"Thank you, so what brings you by Peter?" Amora asked as she started to play with her hair, hiding her eye, worried he would think she looked a mess.**_

_**"One reason was that I wanted to see how you were doing, And I brought the ice cream you asked for. Though I think it may have been too much since the others had to cancel last minute"**_

_**Peter said.**_

_**"Well I'm not" Amora said with sadness. "I saw Thor fucking that whore Sif when I wanted to ask him out".**_

As Captain potty mouth said that you could almost see tears running down his eyes. Wishing he could read faster yet anytime everyone started to talk, he would be unable to continue unless told otherwise.

Lady Sif, Jane Foster, Brunnhilde and Loki however began ganging up on Thor once again. Unable to defend himself thanks to his sister Loki, thinking of the great man of spiders and how good him seem with women. Made a plan to pawn his sister off to him. Truly mischievous in thoughts that could even bring the goddess of said title to shame. Thinking so many foes before her, she'll be far too busy to focus on him unless she were to lose mortals. Not putting in as much thought into what this could mean or where it could lead as he should. Knowing his sister was still mad about what she said.

"Sister, should you really be focusing on me? When it seems the true prize to be had gets won by a different Asgardian?" Said the now new mischievous thunder God.

"What do you mean prize?" Said a now intrigued genderbend Loki.

"Surely you must see all this is about the man of Spiders for even someone such as I can. Yet you are doing nothing as Amora gets closer and closer to him. For you to be scared of all these other females that are after him, is very telling sister. Fear is unbecoming of you, or did you becoming female change that about you too?"

At first Loki was going to pay this all off as nonsense yet when he said that whore Amora name, she couldn't help but pay attention. Still thinking of how to get back at her for the insult, her great pettiness only growing as a female. Yet the thought of someone else having what she could not when it's the most desired spoke volumes of herself. Choosing to throw herself into the ring as well, for what's a little drama without mischief fanning the flame.

Jane and Sif on the other hand didn't care for what was being said only the pain of a thunder God could bring them peace. However Brunnhilde saw it as something else with two fellow Asgardian gearing up for battle. She saw what could be one of the greatest battles ever fought, the prize forgotten in light of who she would get to battle. And the gory for beating out the strongest of females.

_**"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that,'' Peter muttered though honestly he couldn't help but feel jealous she still talked about Thor, wanting someone to care for him the same way Amora does for Thor. Instead it's one failed relationship to the next for one reason or another.**_

_**"I honestly thought he and I had finally gotten over our troubled history. I guess I was a fool to think that " Amora said as she began to tear up again.**_

_**"Come here, I gotcha", Peter said pulling her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder. Amora could only thank Peter for being there for her right now. For what seemed to be the greatest feeling Amora had ever felt as Peter hugged her insecurities away. Feeling his tightly compact yet very solid muscles. She settled down and Peter let go of her. "Better?"**_

_**"A little", Amora said though a little sad of no longer being in his arms.**_

As Peter was finally almost coming to the realization that Amora may like him, he was broken out of his thoughts by a voice calling to him.

"Tell me bug, want to feel a 'real' woman instead of those silly little girls?" Said the now female Loki while giving the metaphorical finger to the 3 blondes. Not noticing or caring in the irony of what she said

As for those not involved they could not help but grab some popcorn finding all this drama far more entertaining than what was going on the screen. While those poor single males could only grow hating more and more the luck the Spider had with women.

"Um...ah Loki, What do you mean?" Said a now confused Spider-Man thinking why Loki out of everyone would say that to him.

"Honestly he obviously wants a real woman in green not a pretend one in drag" Said a now smug looking Lorna Dane or future ms. Parker as her shirt said. Truly enjoying the looks of rage she was receiving, and the heart attack her father was starting to get.

Sadly nothing more could be said as Captain America started reading again.

_**"It's alright, I understand completely. To be honest Thor was always dense. If he couldn't grasp how you truly felt for him than shame on him for not going after you. You are a beautiful and fun loving person Amora, any guy would love to be with you" Peter said.**_

_**"Maybe, you should try to forget about Thor for now".**_

_**"Honestly, I wouldn't mind that at all'' Amora said before deciding to tease Peter a bit. "Is that the other reason why you came here?"**_

_**"Well yeah it is. I also wanted to ask if you weren't doing anything then maybe you and I could go and hangout"**_

_**Peter said nervously. This caught Amora by surprise as she never expected for Peter to ask her out. She had to smile at this and besides with Thor being an asshole and screwing Sif senseless with his pathetic appendage, she needed to take her mind off of the Thunder toad.**_

"I'll have you know woman i am not small, it was just cold out with you opening the door." Quickly said Thor in defense of himself.

Jane seeing an opening to get back at him said. "Oh really? Then it must have been cold every time we did it...no wonder the God didn't live up to the hype of his so called Godly dick...more ok than amazing" Lady Sif seeing what she was doing could only agree to lower Thor standing even more.

"Mmm Amazing truly says much of the spectacular specimen between Spiders legs, it's no wonder he could take such amazing photos with his built in tripod" Said the Black Cat, letting those know unlike them she already got to sleep with him, unlike them. Absentmindedly Sue, Gwen and a famous russian spy couldn't help but agree when images of a loss world came into their minds.

Seeing as such Jennifer Walters aka She-Hulk couldn't help but wonder if she should throw her hat into the ring too. Jessica Drew aka Spider-Woman and Julia Carpenter known as Madame Web on the other hand could only think back to some night they had too much to drink with the male Spider each for a different reason yet the same in why they left before he could wake up. Never speaking of it again, instead growing distant.

_**"Honestly, Peter I would love to", Amora with a smile.**_

_**"Oh okay, I understand I guess just- wait, did you say yes?" Peter asked with shock. Amora giggled at this and nodded to confirm it. 'She said yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!'.**_

_**"So where are we going?" Amora asked.**_

_**"Oh there is a carnival that is opening up in Midtown and I thought that we should go there" Peter said nervously still surprised she said yes.**_

_**"Alright let's go", Amora fixing her hair and grabbing her jacket. Before leaving she decided to use her magic and fix the Wine glass she threw earlier. The shards of glass reformed into its whole let it was never ever truly broken. And she placed it back on the table next to a red and blue wine glass, before following Peter.**_

"Well it seems our others are on a date...maybe we should do the same?" Said a happy Amora thinking she'll ask for a copy of this movie later, thinking she had a major one up against all the other females. Damn if that Bitch Loki can step between her and HER Spider.

"Yeah..." Said an embarrassed as both Sue and Gwen said they should hang out later too. While driving Wanda crazy in jealousy, ready to make all others disappear as soon as her powers came back.

_**Midtown**_

_**Peter and Amora had arrived at the carnival in Midtown in their civilian clothing to blend in. Peter was wearing a light blue shirt with a dark blue jacket, black pants and red shoes. Amora was wearing a green shirt that exposed her toned stomach and abs and gave a modest view of her cleavage, black skin tight pants, and black high heeled boots with gold accents.**_

Seeing her dressed as such many of the poor single guys couldn't help but whistle and cat call. Luckily Tony had enough IQ to act as if he saw nothing for Piper was looking right at him.

_**After paying for their way in the two held hands as they entered. All around them they could see people having fun and conversing...that was until they arrived. All around people could only stare at them being together. Most of them were jealous glares directed at Peter from the men. Peter however wasn't intimidated at all in fact he actually liked that they were jealous of him and he laughed at some of the men who were staring hard at Amora only to be slapped by their girlfriends.**_

_**Even Amora got jealous glares from other women, they might have thought he must have money, or something going for him if he was able to be with her, maybe even a monster of a certain appendage. Amora couldn't help but smile at the sight, laughing along with him as only he could do for her.**_

"You do sound nice when you laugh." said Peter without thinking.

Hearing the honesty in his voice Amora smiled and said. "Thank you...for freeing me." It's true meaning only known to her.

_**"So what do we do first?" Amora asked.**_

_**"First we try the bumper cars" Peter said as he and Amora got in line for the ride. The two got inside of their respective cars after waiting for about two minutes in line. "You ready?"**_

_**"Of course I am", Amora said with a grin.**_

_**Amora and Peter raced off and bumped into a number of people before bumping into each other. Amora bumped into him five times before Peter got back at her hitting her three times with his car. All the while the two laughed and enjoyed themselves as they crashed into each other.**_

_**After a while they got off their ride and held hands again this time a little tighter, all the while laughing. Just then Peter pointed to the next ride that he thought she may enjoy.**_

_**"Let's try the Carousel" Peter said as he and Amora ran towards it. Peter and Amora sat in a two seat carriage on it and held hands as the ride on. While this went on the two smiled as the ride went on, and held each other in an embrace, slowly growing closer.**_

_**A long while later Peter and Amora still found themselves laughing and having a good time. They took pictures and made funny faces. They went on the Ferris wheel and spotted several objects at far distances, most notably Avengers Tower. They also rode the Tea Cups laughing all the way in their hearts. With Peter unable to get enough of the sound of her voice tugging on his heartstrings making it grow heavier yet lighter in worries.**_

_**Later on they stopped at a stand to see who could place a ring on the wheel. Peter noted to Amora hat the guy in charge was a cheat and they decided to pull a fast one on him. Peter paid money to play and with help from Amora's Magic he got three rings on the wheel. **_

_**While he still could have done it without her help, he knew she would find it far more enjoyable to take a part in it.**_

_**The man looked baffled before turning to one of anger before giving them three teddy bears to Peter two in Amora colors, with one with lighting, and the other in a web. To finally the last one dressed as Spider-Man.**_

_**Peter presented them to Amora before bowing.**_

_**"I believe these belong to you Milady"**_

_**Peter said with a grin.**_

_**Amora returned the expression while giving him the most radiant smile he had ever seen. As if she made up her mind. "Why thank you good sir".**_

"This is better than the notebook" Said Barbara "Bobbi" Morse otherwise known as MockingBird or that robinhood knock off ex wife. With those few females currently not into Spider-Man agreeing. Loving a good romance film.

"I love this movie, it quickly has become my favorite." Said a now Enchanted Enchantress. While this on the other hand became much hated among those with feelings for the Spider.

_**Peter and Amora were now sitting on a bench eating hot dogs as fireworks went off. Amora smiled as she and Peter were together and admitted to herself that she did like Peter a lot, never feeling as complete as when she's with him.**_

_**"Well it looks as though it's going to be over soon" Peter said slightly disappointed hoping this day didn't end anytime soon .**_

_**"Yeah it looks like it", Amora said with the same look of sadness that the day was ending. Just then she had an idea. "Peter would you like to stay with me for a bit at my place maybe some coffee with lemon or tea?"**_

"Wait what! You like me?" Said a highly surprise Peter Parker only now truly getting she liked him.

"Well... I guess she too likes you as i like you" Said a surprisingly bashful Enchanted blonde hoping to seal the deal. Yet got gate blocked by Gwen and Sue not ready to give up on Peter.

"It would seem after my brother drop you like a box of used tissues, that Deadpool used. You are already going after my Man, honestly you Whores never chance, going after what's beyond your reach." Said a jaded Goddess of mischief.

But as soon as she said that Polaris came with the uppercut. "Look old tranny, I called dibs first just because no woman wanted to sleep with you doesn't mean you can get a sex change to finally get noticed."

"Look Bitch i'm getting sick and tired of your bullshit, i'll beat the green out of you whore. Used goods that got left at the altar has no place in this." Said a furious Loki with Havok quickly hiding hoping not to get dragged into this.

"OOOHH Baby i love a good cat fight." I'm soooo touching myself after this on you all. Said an out of breath Deadpool not caring if his only cameos were him beating his meat to hot women. "Oh the best part is coming, imma time myself to that beautiful Lemon."

And as quickly all hell broke loose it died again with Deadpool last remaining self respect. Though Peter was thankful not wishing for anyone to fight even over himself thinking they could do better.

_**"Uh sure" Peter said.**_

_**Amora's place**_

_**Amora and Peter arrived at her place and sat on the couch together. At that point Amora spoke up.**_

_**"Peter I really had fun today, in fact it was one of the best days of my life. Thank you so much."**_

_**"Hey what's friends for" Peter said.**_

_**"What if we became more than friends?" Amora asked. Peter went slightly wide eyed at that remark. Amora decided to continue breaking every rule she ever read in Cosmo. **_

As soon as Cosmo was said Amora choice it would be wise to write this down. Wishing her other luck in love.

_**"Peter I'll be honest, I have always liked you, but as a friend but after today maybe that should change".**_

_**Peter was trying to think of something to say back to her but he couldn't. Couldn't help but tease him**_

_**"Speechless, that's a first".**_

_**"Peter you said shame on the person who doesn't go after me, I think the same thing for any woman who doesn't go after you. But be warned, I don't like to give up what's mine after I set my sights on it"**_

_**Amora said as she slowly climbed on top of him. "And let's be honest Peter you have always thought about me haven't you?"**_

_**Peter answered nervously looking away from her, "Yes".**_

_**"I know you have Peter which is why I think we should make a few moments of our own", Amora said as she gently kissed Peter. Peter returned the gesture as well and before long the two started invading each other's mouths with their tongues fighting for dominance seeking to claim the new uncharted territory for themselves. With Peter slowly gaining ground.**_

Seeing her chance Amora took advantage of what was going on and kissed her Peter too. Sue and Gwen both refusing to let her have him did the same. And before anyone could understand what was going all three started to make out with Peter, pull each other off whenever possible.

Leaving everyone speechless and angry with the only sound besides the reading heard them kissing and Deadpool slowly killing a poor unicorn from behind. With everything being said killing Steve.

_**At that moment Amora stopped and straddled him before removing her shirt. Her large breasts were displayed in full view, proving to Peter she had no Bra the whole time. Who in turn grabbed them and reached up to suck on them subconsciously using his powers to better please her. Amora moaned as he did so enjoying the feeling with his sticky fingers, momentarily wondering what else he can make sticky and how much of it.**_

_**Peter let go and tried to remove his shirt. Amora stopped him from doing so. "Let me do that". In a matter of seconds Amora cast a spell that caused their clothes to disappear leaving them completely naked. "There much better".**_

_**The two continued kissing while Amora rubbed her vagina on his cock while Peter continued to grope her breasts. Just then Ampra stopped and got off of him, grabbed his arm and led him to her bedroom. Once they got there she turned to face Peter and kissed him some more ignoring that they were near the bed and tripped on its side continuing to kiss each. Refusing to let go of each other.**_

_**"Peter tonight I'm all yours. Take me, take me, and make my body burn only for your touch. Make me forget and only want you"**_

_**Amora whispered. Peter did what she said forgoing the rest of the foreplay with how soaking wet she already was. and entered her tight womanhood with a single thrust. Amora moaned as Peter continued to thrust into her with his improved touch creating far more friction, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he did so.**_

_**"Wow you are so tight" Peter muttered in between breaths.**_

_**"I hear men in Midgard love that am I wrong?" Amora asked with a smirk.**_

_**"No not at all" Peter answered as he continued to imprint himself in her making her take on his shape, improving to her he's the only one for her now and forever.**_

_**Peter's thrusts got stronger and Amora loved the feeling of Peter plowing her. It helped that she knew he was bigger than Thor, and knew Sif would never know the feeling of truly being being filled to the brim of completion. That while Thor wasn't small he had nothing on HER PETER.**_

_**She kissed Peter once more loving every second of every minute, with Peter returning the kiss. Before long Amora rolled Peter on to his back with her on top of him. She continued to bounce on top of him with Peter holding on to her hips while watching her breasts bounce as she did in a beautiful song and dance.**_

_**"Tell me Peter did Mary Jane ever pleasure you like this?" Amora asked.**_

_**"No, no she didn't" Peter Honestly told her, for he always had to go easy on MJ, to the point she couldn't always get off, with him fearing he'll break her nor could he fit as much in her as when she had her sword, as a warrior princess.**_

_**"Well shame on her for not doing so, I'll have to take over for her then" Amora said.**_

_**"Shit Amora you're really trying to milk me here", Peter said.**_

_**"Good, I can feel you getting ready to cum Peter", Amora said as she slowed her bouncing down to sensually grind on him. This little tease almost set him off. "I want you to cum inside me Peter".**_

_**"You sure?"**_

_**"I'm very sure".**_

_**With no hesitation Peter thrust upwards into her holding on to her waist and spanking her plump ass. Amora moaned at his actions and to motivate him further she laid down on him covering his face in her breasts.**_

_**"Amora here it comes", Peter warned and just like that he coated her walls with his sticky cream filling. Amora fell to his right side with her head on his chest, glowing like never before. After a while of hard breathing and relaxing for a bit Peter spoke. "That was..."**_

"Ahhhhh i came too" said a very happy Deadpool

With the Three blondes still trying to make out with Spider-Man killing Johnny and others mind.

_**"Amazing, spectacular, sensational?" Amora teased.**_

_**"All of the above" Peter said with chuckle with Amora doing the same. "So does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?"**_

_**"Yes it does", Amora said. "So are you ready to go again or are you tuckered out?"**_

_**"Does this answer your question?" Peter asked as he kissed her before getting on top of her again, proving his stamina and legend of taking care of all of New York was just hot air.**_

_**The two shared a passionate love making session all night long. They decided that tomorrow they would break the news to everyone the news day. Thor would be really surprised later on, if he didn't have to deal with a little bundle of joy and a very angry girlfriend and baby mama. **_

_**As for Amora friendship with Susan, Laura, and Emma, it's fate unknown. As they fought. Since that very day they got together Susan finally divorced Richard, Laura spoke to Logan, seeking advice on how to be with people, and Emma finally was about to follow Peter advice to happiness and leave Scott.**_

When it was finally down two things happened, one luckily what happened didn't show up on the screen...but they heard everything as Steve was forced to read everything. And two they were finally able to get up and move. No longer were they being held back now free to do anything to anyone even if their powers didn't work. Racing to where they were making out.


End file.
